


Touch

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Infinity War, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: It's the end of the fucking world and somehow he's inside an abandoned ship, legs sprawled over Barnes' lap as the two integrate as one.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I don't even know where this came from. I was literally in bed ready to sleep and somehow I wrote this... 
> 
> I'm going to blame this on my allergy medicine and head to bed so I can pretend I didn't write this.

It's the end of the fucking world and somehow he's inside an abandoned ship, legs sprawled over Barnes' lap as the two integrate as one. There were literal people dying outside and yet, all he could focus on is the way Barnes' felt inside him. How his metal fingers were roughly gripping his hip, leaving his skin tender and bruised. His back was arched, the under-armor that once covered his chest was discarded somewhere on the floor along with Barnes' clothes. The windows were fogged, not that it mattered; there was a war going on and no one was actively looking for them.

Barnes gripped his hip, thumb pressing down on his pelvic bone before pulling him up and down in swift erratic movements. Tony shut his eyes, allowing touch to be the prominent sense to hold his attention as Barnes leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tony's neck; his teeth nipping on the delicate skin before he commenced to suck dark magenta marks on every exposed part of his throat and collarbone.

"Fuck," Tony breathed, one hand pressed against Barnes' chest and one creeping over his neck. Barnes' eyes were naturally a dull blue-grey color but at the moment, the pupil was dilated and overlaying the ordinarily attractive hue. There was a glint of trust within his eyes and it made Tony's insides flare in hatred.

At least, that's what he assumed the emotion was.

Slowly, Tony reached forward and pressed his fingers to his collarbone before they rested on his neck. The tip of his thumb was placed by his pulse point, the thumping beneath his skin was rhythmic and reassuring. They interlocked eyes, Barnes still pumping into him before he gave a curt nod. With shaking fingers, Tony slid his hand over the pale skin, fingers curling around his nape before he squeezed.

There was a brief pause where Barnes made a soft gurgling noise and for a moment, Tony thought he was going to stop and push him away. Instead, Barnes' hold on him tightened and he proceeded to fuck him harder.

Barnes' hands were on Tony's hip and Tony's name was on Barnes' lips. The two were aware that the situation was absurd. Months of avoiding each other with glances shared — or glares from Tony's end and somehow, they end up like this.

There was tension between them, that much was evident. Although, how that turned into sexual tension is a conundrum to both. Maybe it was the fact that they could very well die at any moment. Neither is afraid of reaching their end. If anything, they embrace it with open arms. As long as they are able to defeat Thanos, their lives aren't a priority.

That was their mindset going into battle which makes the situation even more confusing. One moment, Tony is punching an alien in the face and the next he's being pulled into a vacant ship and kissed senseless by Barnes, of all people.

It was stupid and reckless. However, something within his chest ignited whenever Barnes' rough fingertips pressed against his skin or when his chapped lips enveloped his throat in vivid blemishes. Just Barnes in general, something about him is intoxicating and a small part of him hates himself for even indulging in this but a larger part, a more selfish part, is humoring the fact that Tony actually wants this — wants _him_.

Barnes was deep inside him, Tony could feel him and every movement he made within him. There was a pool of heat forming in his lower abdomen, he was so close and from the look in Barnes' eyes, so was he. The hand that Tony had wrapped around his throat loosened, a brief idea formed in his mind. He had the chance, he could've squeezed severely enough to kill him and yet, Tony couldn't do it. He wasn't able to even finish the thought process because the idea of killing James Buchanan Barnes was ludicrous and he would rather die in battle today then to actively hurt him.

Unwrapping his arms from Barnes' collar, he shifted his weight and placed his hands flat on his chest, pushing Barnes back until his back hit the wall. Using the leverage, Tony took over and balanced himself over him and took the lead. He rhythmically lifted himself up and down, legs shaking slightly as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Beneath him, Barnes watched; eyes wide and lips parted. His grasp remained on Tony's hip but he allowed the other to set the cadence. His cheeks were flushed and he reached over, his metal hand cupping the others cheek tenderly. A soft expression formed on Tony's face as he leaned into the touch. The fluttering of Tony's dark lashes is all that it took for Barnes to finish inside him with a ragged breath, Tony following right behind him.

This was it. Barnes has made an indentation of him inside Tony and his life. He's left a mark literally and metaphorically. Not caring about the ridiculousness of it all, Tony leaned down and pressed their lips together. Barnes tasted like spearmint from the gum he was chewing and there was a hint of lemon from the water he drank earlier that day. Oddly enough, he was intoxicating and Tony reveled in the taste that was Bucky Barnes.

"You know this is ridiculous," Tony whispered, pulling away from Bucky's kiss-swollen lips. "Completely and utterly ridiculous."

Bucky opened his eyes slowly, lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. "I know." He cupped his face and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Tony's once more.

They were still completely naked, Bucky sitting on the bench on the side of the ship's cockpit and still _inside_ him. Their clothes were discarded and covering the floor, the light from the control console and Tony's arc reactor are the only lights inside the dim compartment. The sounds from outside the ship where muffled, they were too engrossed with each other to care.

It was selfish, to be here and actually enjoying himself but Tony could careless. He leaned in and kissed Bucky again. If he's going to die, he might as well savor his last moments of freedom. But if kissing Bucky Barnes comes with living, then he's going to do his damn best to make it out alive because this — whatever this was — is worth it.


End file.
